Death after Destruction
by Pride-kun
Summary: Fayt confesses his feelings to Albel the Wicked, but when Albel pulls the usual scheme... Fayt is dead. Years later when Fayt returns from his 'death' he finds that Albel... has become, what looks like, a vegetable. AlbelxFayt,FaytxAlbel, yaoi, R
1. Aftermath

Death after Destruction

Rating: M

Genre: Romance, Angst

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Star Ocean: TtEoT. They all belong to Tri-Ace... come on can't I at least lay claims to Albel...? TT I'll share...

Summary: Fayt finally tells Albel that he has had feelings for him after spending some time with the Wicked One. Albel reacts to this causing a lifetime change for the both of them, Fayt was killed, but years later when Fayt comes back he returns to an Albel who appears to be no more than a mere vegetable.

This will be my second fanfic I have posted up on my first one being Greedy Intentions. Yes I love the ever popular Albel x Fayt pairing… and I wouldn't see it any other way. Not to be mean or anything but where and I mean it… WHERE do they get the idea that Sophia and Albel would EVER be together! Oo someone tell me please.

------------------------------------------------------

-----Chapter 1-----  
---Aftermath---

-------------------------------------

He opened his eyes to a girl with long brown hair and bright blue eyes. Why did he feel so lightheaded? Slowly, the blue haired boy sat up and the girl quickly moved to his side gently grasping his arm with her small hands.

"Try not to move too much Fayt… you're body is still exhausted after that fight with Luther…"

Fayt glanced over to her closing his eyelids together then bringing them back open "What do you mean? We actually won?"

His gaze along with Sophia's both shifted up to the night sky. Darkness was spread across with diamonds set carefully in it. Fayt blinked then he turned back to Sophia for a moment with a small smile "It's good to know… Finally, we can find a place to settle down and call home." Sophia nodded her head to that and giggled happily at what Fayt said.

Albel came up beside the worms and glared at them through fierce, ruby eyes "What are you two, fools, giggling about? Do you think it's over? There are still others out there who wouldn't even think twice about wringing your neck… _destruction_." Fayt frowned at what Albel had called him and he quickly turned away from the man to ignore his comment.

Sophia wasn't too light on letting the name pass by. She stared up at Albel and had a large frown on her face "Where do you get off on calling people such hurtful things! You know if Fayt wanted to he could have killed you back when you two first fought!"

Albel sneered "Where did you find that out, girl?"

"Fayt told me about it… he told me about all of his adventures since me, and him got separated at Hyda IV."

Albel gritted his teeth but then he crossed his arms carefully prodding his claw against his elbow as if he were thinking deeply on a subject. Sophia grunted at him and turned back to an awestruck Fayt. He was amazed! Sophia actually back talked Albel the Wicked and survived!

Albel quickly drew his Crimson Scourge and stared at the blade "This blade would look so much more enticing if it was painted in your blood you spineless worm."

Sophia's eyes widened at that and she suddenly had a look of anger "Spineless! I don't mind the worm part much since that is apart of your vocabulary… but still! It's not nice to call people those names!"

"Haven't you learned yet that _nice_ is not in my dictionary? Being nice and compassionate causes you to be weak and distracted…"

"No! Being nice, and compassionate helps you gain friends who are willing to—"

"Who are willing to risk their necks for yours and expecting the same thing in return… wench I don't care about _friends_ I have done just fine by myself without any help so far. And don't you dare try and lecture me, worm, I am far more knowledgeable of my own world so keep your affairs out of mine."

Sophia was baffled by the way Albel acted towards other people and it caused her to become a little more wary of how he acted. Fayt got to his feet and he rested his hands on Sophia's shoulders "Its all right Sophia… I don't mind the truth…"

"That's right, fool. Destruction suits you just fine while the wench is Connection and the blue haired girl is Alteration. You're all freaks who have powers beyond normal humans and you're hated and loathed for that fact…"

Sophia frowned but Fayt quickly calmed her down with a pat on the shoulder. He whispered to her lowly "Just ignore him Sophia…" She turned towards Fayt and nodded her head.

"Fools, lets just go since you're too busy prattling on about how we beat the creator…"

Fayt glared over at Albel and then he stared up at the sky "You never know Albel… Luther may not have been the only person controlling the Eternal Sphere… and there are still things out that need to be discovered."

------------------------------------------------

_It's been a year since that day we beat Luther. Albel went back to Elicoor along with Nel, Adray and Roger, while Maria and Cliff went back to work on the Diplo along side Quark. Peppita, however, went back to Moonbase to perform in her circus. Me, and Sophia met up with Aunt Ryoko and now we're going to live on a planet that I haven't heard of before. It's called Amenoxtris; we arrived there later in the evening. It was a beautiful planet filled with many flowers, and springs were everywhere. The buildings stood tall and erect while they were surrounded by large fountains that shot large geysers into the air. We walked around in the shopping district for a while-_

"Fayt what are you doing in here?" Sophia poked her head into the door to the room that Fayt was staying in. He was towards the corner at the desk that was provided. Fayt's own room was sparse with only a desk, a bed, and a television in the corner. His closet was filled with few outfits for him to wear along with a few knick knacks that he liked to keep hidden away. Once Sophia called out to him he quickly averted his gaze away from his journal to turn to her. A small smile formed on his face.

"Sophia… what are you doing up so late at night?"

"I'm sorry Fayt… I couldn't sleep."

Fayt stared at her for a long time before he turned the chair and got up. He walked over to her and gently took her hand leading her into his room. Sophia took a seat on his bed and he took a seat next to her. For a long while it was silent but soon Sophia spoke up shattering the thick atmosphere.

"You know… it's been a while since we've seen anyone…"

"You're right it has been a while… a whole year in fact"

"You know, we should visit everyone soon. I mean they've probably been up to something over the course of one year."

They stared at each other for a moment and giggled happily with one another. Sophia put her hands together with her smile still in place "We should set something up with everyone! We'd only have to go to two places if you really think about it!"

"Yeah, Elicoor II and the Diplo are the only places we need to go. But Sophia… how could we ever get a hold of Nel, Roger, Adray or Albel? We have no way of contacting them since they don't have a communicator."

Sophia put her finger to her chin and looked up at the ceiling in thought, and then she frowned. Her head slumped down and she sobbed lightly "It's not fair they have to live on an under developed planet…"

Fayt brought up his hand and lightly ran his hand up and down her back to try and soothe her. It was hard to tell her it was ok since they had no way of contacting them on Elicoor II. Fayt still smiled though and he gave a small laugh to soothe her further "Don't worry… I'm sure they won't mind an unexpected visit."

She turned to him and brought her hand up to wipe away her own tears. A smile came to her face and she bought her arms up and wrapped them around Fayt "Yeah… lets leave soon I really want to see everyone." Slowly, her hands came up to his back and she held onto him tightly.

Fayt brought up his hands as well and wrapped them around Sophia. They remained like that for a while without saying a word or moving their hands. Sophia closed her eyes and after a few moments she fell asleep in his arms. Fayt picked her up and opened the door walking quietly through the hallways as to not wake up Aunt Ryoko.

He made his way down to Sophia's room and grasped the doorknob. Fayt turned it and pushed open the door with his foot. A few steps inside and he was already to her bed. Gently, he set her down on top of it and pulled the covers up over her shoulders. A small smile came to his face and he left the room after gently running his fingers through her hair.

Fayt made his way back to his own room and took a seat to his desk. He wrote more on his papers for a few more hours until his eyelids felt heavy. His arms stretched into the air and he shut off the lamp on his desk making the room completely pitch black. Fayt went over to his bed and climbed in pulling the covers up to his chest. He pulled his arms out from underneath and rested them on top of his stomach folding his fingers together. After about twenty more minutes Fayt quickly dozed off.

--------------Albel's POV----------------

Albel was just about fed up with the Black Brigade knights. All of them were worthless fools who didn't know how to swing a sword. They wore tons of armor which helped with their defense but made them slow as hell. If they wanted to escape they'd have to strip away their entire defense.

The Wicked one scoffed at this and he walked over to a man who was having troubles swinging his sword at his opponent. He stopped mid way when he noticed Arzei coming out. _What is he doing here… that fool has never come out to here to watch us practice…_

Arzei stopped and turned towards the soldiers "It seems you all are doing a fine job of practicing…"

"We don't need your praise, fool. These men are far from fine and if you threw them on the battlefield we'd probably win from the fact that the enemy was laughing their heads off at how they're such spineless worms."

"Fiery as always aren't we Albel?"

He glared at Arzei for a moment then he turned away from him growling under his breath. The king just stared at him and then turned back towards the men "Tonight we will celebrate! Because the Creator known as Luther has been vanquished!" He raised his arms with a bright smile on his face as he looked towards all of the cheering soldiers.

Albel was strutting away with a look of disgust "Maggots... all of them... they're all turning soft! Even the damn king is becoming soft!" He gritted his teeth when a maid came forward with a tray that had a glass of water on it. While she walked by, Albel stuck his foot out just a tiny bit, and tripped her. She went flying forward and the glass of water went far ahead of her spilling everywhere on the floor. The swordsman rolled his eyes at that, thinking it would be amusing when it clearly wasn't.

Thus, to end his boredom, he headed down to the dungeon to torture the people that were there. Once he arrived his hand twitched slightly to the sight of one of the prisoners. They had blue hair... _Did that worm, Fayt, come back here and get himself captured again? _Albel walked over and grabbed the person by the back of their head and lifted it up to see their face. It was a woman who had passed out from the 'new' Inquisitor's torturing. He jerked away from her just in time to see the Inquisitor coming "You fool... you're too soft! If she said nothing then just kill her! At this rate I'll be the only one here that can do his job as a soldier..."

Soon, a few hours later, Albel was in his room listening to all of the cheers, and songs of the drunken soldiers. _Those fools should learn when to shut up..._ His gaze went over to the sword that was not resting against the wall "You of all things, is something I can tolerate..." His ruby hues stared at the blade for a long time, before he rolled over onto his side facing the wall. Albel's gaze was now fixed on the plain, white wall. His gaze turned piercing when a single sentence left him that made him feel like he was growing soft himself "I wonder what the other maggots are doing..."

----------To be continued...---------

Well... that took a while considering its not even that long -sigh- I've been wanting to get this idea down for a while...


	2. Calling

-Chapter 2-  
-Calling-

Rating: M

Genre: Romance, Angst

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Star Ocean: TtEoT. They all belong to Tri-Ace... come on can't I at least lay claims to Albel...? TT I'll share...

Summary: Fayt finally tells Albel that he has had feelings for him after spending some time with the Wicked One. Albel reacts to this causing a lifetime change for the both of them, Fayt was killed, but years later when Fayt comes back he returns to an Albel who appears to be no more than a mere vegetable.

--------------------------------------------------

Claws ripped through human flesh, flames seered it away cleanly, and razor sharp teeth chewed away the ashes. Albel watched in horror as his father was killed before his eyes. He clenched his own left arm feeling the pain of his burned arm. It was a memory, a distant memory... Years before but here it was back in his dreams. Plagued with the fact that he had to witness his failure over and over before his eyes. His failure...

Albel could remember that day vividly. He had to. If he ever tried to forget the events of that day, of that ceremony, his dreams would become plagued with that dream every, single night.

The Accension of Flames ceremony. The sacred bond between a dragon and its master.

_"Dragon... allow me to claim your power and use it to help protect Airyglyph from harm..." Albel's eyes were fiercely blazing with his confidence, and his cocky attitude had also shown through brightly. He felt ready for this ceremony... He could feel the power bursting through his veins._

_The dragon stared at him with his eyes glinting "You've made a mistake human...I will never allow you to claim my power and you use it. You must claim my power, and I must claim yours and together we will use one another to protect Airyglyph..."_

_Albel blinked a moment and he rose to his feet forgetting his place in the dragon's presence "I don't take orders from a dragon..." His father was behind Albel at the entrance of the cave watching. Suddenly the dragons eyes changed when Albel spoke up to him "You dare speak to a dragon in such a disrespectful way! I will not allow you to use any dragon in my cave nor any dragon in any other cave!" _

_Albel's gaze turned to a shattering glare "You lizard will not tell me what I can and cannot have! I am doing this to prove to everyone that I am a worthy heir to leader of the Dragon Brigade! And you of all things will not stop me from reaching my goal!"_

_The smoke billowed from the dragon's nostrils, while Albel spoke, and as its mouth opened, Glou made a run for it. Albel's eyes widened and he got down onto his knees placing his arms in front of himself. His left arm placed firmly over his right in a defensive matter. But as the dragon poured the flames out of his mouth, his father came in front of him. Albel's eyes widened in shock and he cried out "Stop it! FATHER!" _

_Glou smiled and told his only son of his love for him. And thats when his armor melted from his body while his skin and bones turned into ashes. The liquid metal dripped down and it fell onto Albel's left arm. He cried out from the horrible pain of the liquid. Albel tried getting it off but instead he had to hold out through all of the pain and wait for all of it to fall to the ground._

_"His life for yours. That seems fair... and your left arm will be your scar to remember the day that you were too conceited to tame a dragon and your father had to take your punishment."_

_Albel gripped his arm as the others rushed over to him to help him treat the limb._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_He made it back to the castle but, unfortunately, they had to amputate his arm. The skin was badly damaged beyond repair and if he didn't get rid of the dead limb then infection could follow soon. And with the medicine they had it would be hard to treat. _

_  
Quickly, they worked. Albel had to be awake throughout the entire ordeal of the surgery. They had to use a saw to cut off the dead limb. Then the doctors had a few runologists who casted a healing spell to close up the gaping hole left in his arm. He refused to make any form of noise to show his weakness. It was because of this weakness that his father died. Once faced with the fact that he would now become a handicap if he didn't get an arm, he ordered the people to go to Greeton. _

_Greeton had the highest technological advances of the three countries. They could make him an arm! They could give him back the thing that he lost to the dragons. Then... once the day came. He would slaughter them all for humiliating him like that and forcing him to lose his father._

Albel's lids spread apart and his pupils shot to the size of a pencil eraser. A shuddering breath left him as he slowly rose himself up off of the bed. The swordsman gaze went around the room for a moment and he gritted his teeth. But then, his eyes went to his shoulder and followed it down to his arm. He had removed the gauntlet because it was very uncomfortable to sleep with, but without it he was left vulnerable. Instead of a limb... there was nothing. His arm only went to his breast, it was horridly short and, that fact, made it useless.

Why do the dreams come? These dreams... so vivid, so real, so... troublesome. They always awoke him from a sound sleep which the Wicked One did not tolerate. Unfortunately, for him dreams could not be prevented, overpowered, or supressed. Every man, no matter how strong, needed to sleep at some point. It had been five days and Albel still hadn't gotten any decent sleep.

"The ceremony... if only it could be gone from my memory..."

But little to his knowledge, he might just get what he desired.

---------------FAYT-----------------

A couple of weeks after Fayt and Sophia decided that they would visit everyone, they were making their way to Elicoor II to visit Nel. Their time with her was very brief though considering she was about to go on another mission. Sophia frowned when Nel was throwing her scarf on around her neck "Nel... why do you have to go on this mission to Airyglyph? I mean Albel is one of our old comrades you shouldn't have to resort to spying."

Nel simply waved her hand dismissing the subject all together. Fayt let out a deep sigh "Let's go visit Adray then we can go to Airyglyph to see Albel. I even bet that on the way there we'll run into Nel!" Fayt gave Sophia a reassuring smile. She lowered her head giving Fayt a slight nod to the suggestion of their travels.

Nel put her daggers into their sheathes when Fayt and Sophia had finished talking. Nel was done with her preperations for the mission as well. She turned to the both of them and smiled "I'll be going now. Tak--"

The doors slammed open, each of the inner sides smashing against the wall "Where the hell are they?" He came walking in through the door in an almost rage. Although he still managed to keep his usual aloof expression. But soon that changed when he sneered "I thought as much!" Fayt was shocked at the moment from seeing the two hair tails which immeadiently gave away who it was "A-Albel! How did you know we were h--"

"Shut up, fool! One of the Dragon Brigade soldiers was on a spying mission and they saw blue hair and immeadiently reported it back to me! How else would you think I knew!"

"All right... but how did you get here so f--"

"Didn't I say be quiet? I rode a Lum here if you must know maggot..."

"Okay, so why did you c--"

"Shut it and fight me."

"W-what!"

"You can't expect Fayt to fight you after all this time!" Sophia interrupted.

Albel brought his hand up, running his fingers through his dark hair. A sadistic grin replaced his sneer "Of course I do! So what if we worked together? I want to crush the maggot for humiliating me in the Bequreal Mine Path."

The blue haired boy stared at Albel for a long while before nodding to the challenge "All right... but not here..."

"Then where at, fool?"

"...Spiral Tower..."

"My, my, that's such a long journey for just a spar..."

"It isn't just for sparring, during the time we travel I'm going to become more than just a comrade with you..."

---------To be continued...--------

Its... so SHORT! Xx; I'm already working on chapter 3 and I must say... the opening to it is a chuckle moment... -sigh- There might be a little loving in the next chapter xP


End file.
